


And I knew that somehow, I could find my way back

by All_the_boys_soggy_underwear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon divergence in some parts, Do-Over, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Her and Noct as consider themselves just friends though, Love conquors all in this case, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), NO Luna bashing, Noctis gets a chance to do it all over, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Noctis, Poor Prompto, Rating will change, The astrals decied to be nice for once, Turn back time AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_boys_soggy_underwear/pseuds/All_the_boys_soggy_underwear
Summary: Staying alive and living are two different things. Most people think its the same concept when in reality they couldn’t be any farther from the truth. Staying alive was nothing more than doing your best not to die. Some do it for a goal while others are afraid of dying. Being alive was nothing more than breathing. Living on the other hand is when you give to feel so many things. To feel love course through your heart and happiness shine within. People may survive but living only happens once. Noctis was only good at one of those at the time and it sure wasn’t the latter.However by the grace of the astrals Noctis is given the chance and try and change his fate. All thanks to the unbreakable love of a certain someone who has the power to even defy the Gods. But there are coniditons though.1st he must decide who’s love it was that brought him back and be right about it. 2nd he must find a way to still defeat the immortal one and 3rd he is not allowed to tell a soul of what you have experienceLooks like hes in for it again.





	1. If I face forward will I meet you again?

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am guys with my first FFXV fic. So I absolutely love the game and all but ugh the ending killed me. Dont get me wrong it was good but I'm a sucker for happy endings and my boys being happy. Plus I am a huge Promptis shipper so I wanted them to be happy. 
> 
> Notes on the fic would be that while it sounds like Noctis is just going to do it all over again i am changing a lot of things. So some things will remain like the game but there will also be some big changes. Also just so everyone knows and I dont get accused of it after reading the first chapter: I in no way hate Luna. There will be no bashing in here and I actully have some good stuff planned for her trust me.
> 
> Above all I just hope you guys like this fic and are gentle with me. I'll try and update every week if not every two weeks. I do have 3 other fics I'm working on though so you guys will have to remind me if i forget.
> 
> And also thank you demnocts, hyperstorms and raysaki for listening to my ideas with this story. You were all so helpful and pushed me to get this done. This is for you guys.
> 
> Please dont forget to Comment,kudos and bookmark!

~~~~Staying alive and living are two different things. Most people think its the same concept when in reality they couldn’t be any farther from the truth. Staying alive was nothing more than doing your best not to die. Some do it for a goal while others are afraid of dying. Being alive was nothing more than breathing. Living on the other hand is when you give to feel so many things. To feel love course through your heart and happiness shine within. People may survive but living only happens once. Noctis was only good at one of those at the time and it sure wasn’t the latter.

Being dead was such a surreal feeling. Even though he knew he was going to die a part of him still couldn’t believe he did. Like at any moment he would be spared from this fate. That he could pass the cup to someone else and be done with it. Yet another part of him was glad it was over. He was so tired and worn to the point that he couldn’t even think of anything else. At least now he could finally sleep in peace. No crystals, no Astrals, no daemons, and no kings, only sleep for however long he wanted.

Waking up in a field of sylleblossoms was quite the opposite of sleeping though. Groaning in slight irritation Noctis sat up and looked around. Being in such a field he expected to see Luna especially considering they were both dead now. He saw no trace of her though as he huffed. He wanted to sleep dammit and did not appreciate being woken up for nothing thank you very much. But before he could lay down again a deep, booming voice called out above him.

" Chosen one, we must speak with you."

Whipping around from where he sat Noctis was shocked to see the 5 Astrals hovering above him. Ramuh and Gentiana (he still wasn’t quite use to calling her Shiva) looking down at him with warm expressions. Titan was odd enough sitting cross legged and looking down at him with a almost calm expression. Well as calm as it could get seeing as his teeth were in a constant state of being bared. Leviathan separated from them off the right by themselves. Curled around herself and watching Noctis with a almost spiteful gaze. And last was Bahamut standing mighty and proud in the center of the semi circle they all formed.

Noctis couldn’t help but sigh as he took them all in. He had just saved the world while oh yeah dying, what did they want now? Standing up from where he sat he turned to face them. In his head sending out a plea for patience in dealing with them.

"What is it?" He asked, doing his best to keep any impatience or irritation out of his voice. As much as they were exhausting to deal with he didnt quite want to be booted to hell or whatever horrible side of the afterlife there was.

"You have done well in your quest chosen one. The darkness has been driven away and light restored to the land. Even though we doubted you in times you pulled through and that is a feat in itself."

"Uh thank you?" Noctis didnt know whether to take that as a complement or not. Then again it being Bahamut he supposed it was his version of one.

"However," Bahamut continued and effectively snapped Noctis out of his thoughts. And this was where Noctis heart sank. What did he mean by "however"? There should be no however anywhere in this conversation. All he wanted to do was enjoy his post death dammit. It still hadn’t even quite sunk in that he was dead in the first place. What more did there have to be to this? Lucky for him though Bahamut never kept him waiting long.

" You deserve to rest we know but we have all decided to offer you a chance."

As Bahamut spoke Noctis could feel the sinking feeling expanding from his heart to his stomach. Why did he feel like this was going somewhere he most definitely wouldn’t like. Was is it too much to ask that they leave him alone for the next couple of eons at least? Apparently it was as Bahamut looked at him with expectation.

Holding back a groan Noctis decided to bite. " And what chance would that be?"

Raising his head in a almost king like way Bahamut answered him, " The chance to go back in time and change your fate. A chance for you to fix what you want and live King Noctis."

Noctis would have been surprised at Bahamut calling him "King Noctis" for the first time if it wasn’t for everything else that had been dumped on his plate. They were offering him a chance to go back. A chance to try his fate and live. What the hell did that even mean?

" Umm no thanks. Why would I want to relive all of that again? To suffer for your mistakes that you all selfishly cast upon my line and me?!" He knew the way he was speaking to them was not considered respectful in the least bit. They could easily zap him where he stood but in that moment he couldn’t find himself to care. How dare they ask him to do it all over again. Like he hadn’t suffered enough the first time.

But instead of Bahamut responding to him it was Gentiana this time. " King Noctis you are right. We all have cast our mistakes on you. We have made you suffer and I apologize for that. But please listen to what Bahamut has to say."

If it wasn’t for the abundant respect he held for her Noctis would have been happy to tell her to shove off. He was tired beyond belief and they didn't seem to get that.

"I know you guys are on my side. But cant you see what you guys are doing to me? I watched people I love die, my friends suffer and my kingdom turned to ruin. Why would I want to go back? I don’t want to go through all of that again. I don’t wanna go back." As much as he tried to sound stern Noctis knew he sounded like he was almost pleading. But then again by this point he might as well have been. He needed them to see his reasons and take his wishes into account. Sadly though it seemed not all of them would in this case.

" You selfish little human! You should be grateful your even being given a opportunity like this. If it wasn’t for Bahamut's urgings I would have never agreed to this." Leviathan's scratchy voice roared. That fucking worm never liked him and he was proud to say the feeling was mutual.

He was relieved though when he didnt have to listen to them rant anymore as Titan held up a hand to silence her. Yep Titan was the MVP in Noctis book right now. Waiting for everyone to settle once more Bahamut spoke up once again.

" Is that what you wish?" He asked Noct. Blue eyes softening as they took in his tired eyes and slumped shoulders.

"Yes of course." He tried not to growl back. He was certain in his answer and would not think of anything else. Well that was until Bahamut opened his mouth again.

" Even if the only reason we are giving you a second chance is because someone back in the world of the living loves you to the point in defying us and the kings."

For a moment everything came to a screeching halt. He knew what love felt like but to love someone enough to make even the Astrals offer him a chance to change his fate? That was something that he had obviously never felt.

"I- I don’t understand." He managed to get out as he looked at them for explanation. All of a sudden feeling like a small child asking what love meant for the first time.

To his surprise though Ramuh was the one to explain this time. He had never heard the astral speak up to this point and it was hard not to be in awe as the other spoke. His voice wispy and deep but at the same time gentle as he spoke.

" Back in the world of the living someone misses you and wishes that you were still with them. We have listened to them for many days now. Listened to them beg and plead to us to return you to them. Many humans have begged us for such things but none have held such a powerful love as they do. None have been as worthy to have us want to grant their wish."

As Ramuh finished speaking one thing stood out to Noctis the most. While he couldn’t believe someone out there could feel so much love that wasn’t what was bothering him. Ramuh had said that they had listened for days. How was that possible considering he died what had to be minutes ago? It was this thought that he chose to express.

" I just died though. How could someone already miss me that much?"

For a moment none of them said anything, looking to each other instead. Of course one of them had to tell Noctis though. Silent words seemed to pass between them all as Gentiana was the one to answer. Using her most gentle voice she begun to explain.

"King Noctis time does not pass the same as it does in the world of the living. That being so while it feels like you have as of recent passed in truth its been 5 years since you have left the other world."

And if that didnt hit Noct like a ton of bricks he didnt know what would. He supposed in the grand scheme of things 5 years wasn't that long. Especially considering he had been gone for 10 years before everything had come to a end. But still, 5 years without someone you love could feel like a eternity. And 5 years of praying to the Astrals took a fair amount of devotion.

" We will allow you to go back and try and fix what you want but we have our own conditions." Bahamut continued on as if he had already agreed to it all.

However in all things it was best to keep the Astrals pleased and so Noctis went ahead and asked, " So what are these conditions?"

" 1st you must decide who’s love it was that brought you back and be right about it. 2nd you must find a way to still defeat the immortal one and 3rd you are not allowed to tell a soul of what you have experienced."

Of course they would set such ridiculous expectations. If he had to die in order to beat Ardyn then how the hell was there another way? Not to mention he had no idea whose love it was or even what kind of love it was. He had met so many people on his journey and while he doubted most of them could harbor any sort of love for him that would be that strong, there still was no telling.

There was also the slight fact that he had no desire once again to suffer. Watching people he loved die or be hurt tore him apart and he didnt think he could go through that again. He didnt want to spend those long days nursing broken bones or gashes when they ran out of healing potions. Didnt want to fight tooth and nail for the right to survive in the world. Going back would for certain kill him.

" I cant." Was all he could get out. While a tiny part of him was grateful that they were even trying to offer him another chance he couldn’t do it. Once was all that he needed. It appeared though as if they all had known that would be his answer as Bahamut closed his eyes for a moment. Almost as if resigning himself to the fact but as like all things in Noctis life it was never that simple.

" We had a feeling you would say that. Being as so there is someone here to try and perhaps sway your mind." Bahamut said, eyes drifting over Noctis shoulder as he did so.

Raising a eyebrow in confusion Noctis turned around and sucked in breath at what he saw. Standing there in the field behind him was non other than Luna. She was wearing the same white dress she had been when he had last seen her. This time though her hair was down and a crown of sylleblossoms rested on her head. Noctis would be the first to admit she was beautiful but for some reason his heart didnt ache at the sight of her. Not like it use to anyway.

"Sit with me and talk?" Was all she asked as she stepped forward. Her voice a gentle hum that had Noctis relaxing in almost a instant.

Not knowing what else to say Noctis merely nodded his head and settled down on the ground with her. As he settled he noticed the Astrals had vanished and couldn’t help but be thankful for it. This was a private conversation between Luna and him and the last thing he wanted was for them to be hovering around listening.

At first Luna did not say anything as she took the time to smooth out the creases in her dress. Noctis dimly realized that it was her way of giving him time to collect his thoughts. He supposed he should appreciate it but in all honesty it was making him more anxious. He wanted to know what her opinion of all this was. Although if she was here to "sway his mind" then it obviously wasn’t the same as his.

" Does it feel strange being dead?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Noctis whipped his head around to look at Luna. Eyebrows raised in shock and mouth slightly open. Well he for certain wasn’t expecting that level of bluntness from her. Great way to start a conversation Luna.

"Umm I suppose. For the most part I'm just tired." He admitted.

Smiling she nodded her head in understanding. " Usually its like that in the beginning. But after you get use to it you start to find that it can be lonely here."

If Noctis heart didnt ache before it did now. Everyone in the world of the living weren’t the only ones who had waited for 10 years. " I'm sorry." Was all he could say though as he looked at the ground with guilt.

" Noctis its alright. I knew it would be like this for awhile and I am ok with it now. However that is not what I wish to talk about."

And here it came. In truth he didnt know what to expect but regardless he knew it was serious. If the Astrals believe Luna would have the right words to sway his mind then whatever she was going to tell him would be important. Straightening up he turned his undivided attention to her. As much as he didnt want to talk about it he at least owed her this.

" I will cut to the chase Noctis. You do not want to return and I can understand why. However I know it is what is best for you."

When those words left Luna's mouth it was like someone had delivered a sucker punch to his gut. Why would she think something like that. For sure out of all of them she knew what it was like to suffer. To suffer and have to fight your way to even have a hope a survival. Out of everyone he would have thought she wouldn’t want him to go through it again.

" Why would you say that?" He asked her, voice tinged with a note of betrayal.

Picking up on that note Luna's eyes softened and her mouth turned into a gentle smile. Reaching out she took his hand in her own and brought it to rest in her lap. Squeezing softly in reassurance when Noctis stiffened up.

" Noctis you have so much to live for. Your kingdom needs a strong ruler to rule them. Someone that has a kind heart and brave like yourself. Your friends all miss you so much and are hurting once again. And yes I knew you were going to die but after watching you after my death I wished from the bottom of my heart that your fate was different. I accepted mine but for you I wanted so much more."

"I know but I cant-" Noctis started to yell, becoming frustrated with the whole thing. But once he realized who he was starting to raise his voice to he calmed himself. Luna only wanted what was best for him after all.

Seeing that he was once again calm Luna continued on, her voice soft and inquisitive. " Isn’t there things you would like to live for as well?"

And there it was. The question that had sat at the back of his mind for awhile. He had given it some thought of course but never had he come to a solid conclusion. He supposed now was as good as time as any.

" Of course there is. I have things I want to still do but its to late now isn’t it? Besides why should I have to do it all over again just to be happy for once?" He growled. He wasn’t trying to take his frustrations out on her but wasn’t that what he was doing? Taking a deep breath he let the tension bleed out of himself and waited for what Luna had to say.

He watched as she took a moment to think. Her eyes tracing patterns in the flowers and fingers trailing over them. She really was beautiful with her light hair that shined every which way and her blue eyes that were full of so much wisdom. But it didnt make him feel what he once felt. He still loved her but it wasn’t the same love he thought he once held. And it seemed he wasn’t the only one who realized their love wasn’t that kind of love.

" Tell me, How did you feel when I died?" She finally spoke up and asked.

By the Astrals this women was killing him. He guessed it was because they hadn’t spoken in person since they were children but he had never known she could be so to the point. Or impatient for that matter as she looked at him with a expectant look. He wasn’t getting out of this one so easily.

Sighing he looked anywhere but her as he rubbed the tension out of his neck. How did he even began putting this into words? Oh well better to speak from the heart. " When you died I was lost. It was hard for me to get over it and I'm ashamed to admit this but it affected me to the point where I got into a fight with one of my friends, neglected another one and injured the last. I couldn’t think straight and it was... hard." He all but sighed the last part.

Humming in acknowledgement Luna squeezed his hand once more before letting go. Turning to him her eyes were full of kindness as well as something else. But before he could place it she spoke up.

" Then how do you suppose the person who loves you enough to defy gods feels?"

Yep it was official. Luna was wise beyond her years and could think of every other little thing Noctis failed to see. They would have made a great couple if it wasn’t for the lack of feelings among other things. In all of this he hadn’t thought of how the person who loved him felt. He could only imagine the agony they must be going through right now. Praying to the gods over and over to have him back and with no answer. Well at least not yet.

When he thought about it, in the past if Luna had been the one agonizing over him he would have not even hesitated to do it all again. So how was this different now. Perhaps it was because he did not know what kind of love it was or the person who held it. But when he moved past that and thought about it his heart ached to think of whoever it was out there crying and begging for him back. And just maybe a part of him wanted to feel what that love was like. A love that defied gods and kings.

" You're sure I know them?" He asked Luna.

Sensing the shift in his mind Luna's mouth broke out into a radiant grin while she nodded her head with excitement.

" Positive. They know you and are waiting for you."

Smiling at the thought Noctis nodded his head in understanding. So he really was going to do this?

As he thought that last part two tall, white doors appeared before them. Etched into the doors was the Lucis crest and they watched as it split when the doors opened. Nothing but bright light filled the doors and even when Noctis squinted he still couldn’t see anything. Standing he offered a hand to Luna before turning back to them.

" I believe that’s your queue Noctis." She grinned.

Looking to her with unease he couldn’t help but question, " How far is it taking me back?"

Shaking her head she answered, " I don’t know. I suppose whatever time has been determined as the best for you."

Noctis had nothing to say to this as he huffed in slight frustration. Great so he had no idea in what part of time it was going to spit him out in. None the less Luna was right about it being his queue now. Stepping forward he began to make his way to the light only to stop when Luna called out once more.

" One more thing Noctis."

Turning he raised a eyebrow but let her say what she wanted to. He watched in curiosity as she hesitated for a moment but then squared her shoulders with determination.

"If you get the chance to try and save me, please don’t. I was ready for my fate and have accepted it."

Noctis was practically struck dumb by her request. How could she ask something like that? And looking closer he could see she was completely serious. Sighing he nodded his head. He wasn’t sure if he could fulfill that wish but for now he could at least acknowledge that he heard it.

Turning around Noctis took a deep breath before entering the light. Luna's quiet call of " good luck" the last thing he heard before everything went white.

 


	2. And in the night, you hear me calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there guys back with another chapter! So first off I would like to thank naruhkami, the anon, MIssLIghtBright and AyaKagami who left comments! Your comments made me so happy and I thank you for them. Also thank you to all the people who kudos and bookmarked!
> 
> So as far as this chapter goes this one addresses some of what Prompto was doing after Noctis died. I didn’t go into to much detail but I hoped that it provided enough to get a feel of what he had been doing. Next chapter we will get back to Noctis.
> 
> Well that’s all for now so please leave comments, kudos and bookmarks!

It was not enough. These days it was never enough. Fries drowned in ranch, burgers that dripped grease all down his front and sodas that pumped sugar through his body. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had something healthy or went for a run. His uniform no longer fit resulting in a new one every time he turned around. He would catch Ignis and Gladio's worried looks but they didnt say anything. Probably in fear that they would make him even more upset. All in all Prompto had never once felt so miserable in his life than he did now.

He thought he could do this. He thought that he would be able to be ok after Noctis death. That he could help rebuild the nation and make Noctis proud. He wanted so badly to see Noctis last wish come to bear fruit but no matter what he did it seemed he couldn’t even do that. It wasn’t only the grief that was destroying him though it was the stress and constant strife of trying to fix all of this as well.

After everything had gone down they had all agreed that it would be for the best if Ignis took the lead in this. He was after all suppose to be Noctis advisor and so seemed the best qualified to lead in the rebuilding. Since Noctis obviously didnt produce a heir they couldn’t crown a new king and go about it the traditional way. Being as such Ignis decide that a government like the one Accordo had in place in Altissia would be for the best. Gathering all the influential people that had survived the last 10 years was the first step to this.

As much as Ignis and Gladio wanted to push ahead and start rebuilding already they knew they couldn’t go about it that way. A lot of people were uneasy now that they knew for sure there would be no king ever again. The royal line had ended and they felt as if they were as vulnerable as before. Knowing this Ignis had decided to gather people who the leftover community had respected and followed to be part of the rebuilding. They had all agreed that Ignis would lead them on this but that’s as far as it went for awhile.

For weeks the held meetings and everyday it was either Gladio or Prompto who had to break up a fight. One would think that everyone would be content following the laws of the land before everything had been consumed by darkness. But that wasn’t the case. All of a sudden everyone wanted knew laws put in place and some of the old ones completely scratched out. They argued on matters from the tax rate to who got to live where.

Prompto would be lying if he said it didnt make him feel disgusted. How could these people be so petty when they had all suffered together for 10 years? However when he thought about it there in lied the problem. All the suffering everyone had endured made people cynical and greedy. To use to looking out for themselves that they had forgotten what it was like to be a community. There were nights when Prompto cried at the thought of this was not what Noctis had died for.

Almost a year after Noctis sacrifice the cities had been cleaned up and a government established. Prompto couldn’t be anymore relieved or happy when Ignis was elected the Prime minister and would be the one to lead the country. Naturally Prompto and Gladio would serve as his bodyguards and advisors of sorts. Prompto almost had to laugh at times as it seemed the situation had completely turned around.

Watching the city flood again with people had to be the happiest moment so far though. After all the rebuilding and cleaning they had done there was something special about people signing on for a house and paying the down payment. Of course they all knew payments would be slow for awhile as people would be setting up businesses again and trying to find a way to make a living again. But they would manage.

However as all good things in Prompto's life it never lasted. Only a year and a half later they started receiving threats of neighboring nations wanting to have there share of the Lucis resources. Resources they were by no means entitled to. When Ignis and the rest of the board had denied such things though it only got worse.

For the second time in his life Prompto had been thrown into a war. A war that lasted for 2 years and took its toll on all of them. Being as Gladio and Prompto had the most fighting experience they were named Generals and were expected to train and lead men into battle. Men who while some had experience in hunting daemons had never killed another human being. Or worse men who had stayed protected in Lestallum and had ever fought before in their life.

For 2 years Gladio and Prompto had fought as hard as they could while Ignis did his best to negotiate with some of the lands. Even though Prompto was only 33 years old he felt so haggard in those 2 years. Like a piece of dry leather being stretched and stretched until he snapped. Killing others didnt bother him as he had done so when he was 20 against Niflheim. No it was watching young men who were only pushing 20 themselves being killed. Watching the life drain out of their eyes as their bodies hit the ground was a sight that would forever haunt him.

But he kept on pushing and fighting. He would not let anyone take away the land Noctis had sacrificed so much for. Even if he had to take down enemy forts by himself (which he did several times) he would not yield. And it seemed the fruits of his, Gladio’s and Ignis labor paid off as other nations no longer wanted a share. Lucis would be safe for quite awhile at least.

3 1/2 years after Noctis death however was the beginning of the problem he had now. With no wars to fight or cities to rebuild Prompto was lost. Even though Ignis had named him one of his guards its not like the man actually needed his protection. Even blind Ignis still packed a punch and could slit your throat in a instant. A fact a unlucky assassin had learned during the war. So being as such there wasn’t much to do in that matter.

He could try and help out in government affairs like Gladio but those weren’t his thing. It wasn’t because Prompto was stupid though. He may be a goof ball but by no means was he dumb or had no idea what was going on. It was more of the fact that he had no interest in the subject. Reading stacks of paper talking about policies was something he never wanted to do in his life and would go crazy if he had to. That left the other half of his job null and void as well.

Bored and unsure of what to do with his life Prompto had entertained the idea of going to visit Cindy and seeing if he could help around her garage now that she was back to working on cars. However that plan had soon flew out of the window when he had gone to visit her and found that she had gone and gotten married as well as had a child! When she had saw him she was happy and had introduced him to her husband and baby boy. It turned out that during the war when Prompto was off fighting she had met her husband who was also a master mechanic and fallen in love immediately. They both as it turned out hoped their son would follow in their footsteps.

However as one may have thought Prompto did not begrudge her for starting a family or had his heartbroken. Even after all the years they knew each other nothing had ever blossomed between the two and more than anything Prompto was glad that she had found someone. He was however suprised she had a son so late in her life. 39 wasnt exactly the easiest age to be popping out a child. But somehow she had done it and Prompto had to admit that he was the cutest baby he had seen by far.

He was surprised though when Cindy and her husband had invited him to stay for awhile. Figuring he had come by to unwind for a little while especially after fighting another war they were both more than happy to have him there. Cindy even named him honorary babysitter, a title which he couldn’t help but laugh at. And for awhile everything was ok.

Prompto would wake in the morning, have breakfast and go to the garage where Cindy would have her son who she named non other than Cid handed over to him. For the most part Cid was a quiet baby so Prompto had a easy job. He would sit in the shade and either play with Cid, read or go through his photos. He had to buy a whole new memory card for the baby but in the end it was worth it to see the way Cindy's face lit up at the pictures. Prompto was content at least until a month later when it all came crashing down.

Watching Cindy and her husband interact was a lot more painful than Prompto ever thought it would be. And not because he still harbored feelings for Cindy. In fact that crush had faded out many years ago and deep in Prompto's heart he knew it was only to distract him from his feelings for Noctis. Watching the love that was so intimate between the two reminded Prompto of how lonely he truly was. Of how the person he loved was gone and would never be coming back. Poisonous thoughts like that filled Prompto's mind daily and he looked for any way to end the ache.

And that was where the unhealthy food came back into his life. Somehow against all odds the restaurant chain Kenny's had survived and had reopened all their shops including new ones. New ones that had one right across from Cindy's garage. Prompto tried to fight it but he couldn’t help it. It was something comforting from his past and reminded him of the days on the road with Noctis as well as their high school days. One day it became to much and with the added heartache when he witnessed Cindy share a sweet kiss with her husband he finally gave in.

Having a greasy burger with fries and a soda was almost heavenly. And while a guilty part of him tried to rear its head at him Prompto shoved it down with spiteful thoughts. He had fought two wars dammit he deserved this. And besides one of the main reasons he had lost all that weight and started eating healthy was because of Noctis. Noctis who was gone now so what was the point of looking good for the man he loved if he wasn’t even there?

This continued on for another month before the pain of watching two people in love became to much. Lucky for him he was able to play it off as he needed to get back helping Ignis. A excuse Cindy fell for as her and her little family waved to him goodbye as he made his way back to the city. If he noticed his pants and shirt were tight he didnt dwell on it.

Coming back to the city was no better though. A good number of Kenny's had set up so there was always one close to him no matter where he went. The stress of being a General and "advisor" for Ignis hadn’t changed either. While Ignis and Gladio had been happy to see him again that didnt mean he got a break. Work piled high in the apartment he had managed to secure. The apartment that had once belonged to Noctis and had been his up until they had left for Altissia so long ago.

Since no one else knew where the Prince's apartment had been besides Ignis and Gladio, Prompto had been able to get it easily. The other two had offered to help him sort through the Prince's belongings and clean up but he had refused. He was happy he did to because as soon as he had walked through the door he broke down into a ugly sobbing mess. Even with the bombing of the city and the deamons that had roamed it the apartment had been untouched. Everything was the same as it was all those years ago even down to the empty glass that sat on the counter. Cleaning up the place hadn’t been too difficult but the long rotten food in the pantry and fridge had Prompto's stomach turning for sure. Once Prompto had gotten the kitchen and living room spotless he had moved on to the bed room.

It took a good 20 minutes for Prompto to gather his emotions to even open the door. When he did Prompto couldn’t help but let out a pained sob/ laugh at the site. Noctis bed was unmade and his clothes scattered the floor in the typical mess he always kept. Stumbling in Prompto bended over and picked up a shirt. Plopping down on the bed he had clutched the shirt to his chest and sobbed for a good hour.

When all his tears were dry and he had calmed down Prompto had lovingly gathered all of Noctis clothes and set to washing them. At the same time he had cleaned the room and bathroom until they to sparkled. When he had finished washing the clothes he had hung them besides his own. He didnt have the heart to get rid of any of Noctis old belongings and doubted he would ever. Later when visited by Gladio and Ignis they all took a moment and cried together as they sat on the sofa. It had been something they all needed though at the time and they couldn’t have been more grateful for it.

Fast forwarding to the future had Prompto coming back to the apartment with a burger, fries and soda everyday as well as a arm load of paperwork. Even with peaceful times now for sure there was still a lot that needed to be sorted out. Things like reaching out to the nations across the sea and making trade agreements once again. Proposals for taxes and new bills had Prompto always rubbing his head in frustration. He sure didnt envy Ignis in these moments as the man was taking on the brunt of the work. Or Gladio for that matter as the man often read all the documents to the other as it was often faster.

For awhile Prompto had tried to deal with his emotions and lose himself in work but no matter what it never helped. After he had forced himself to shift through the pile of work and complete it all he found he had nothing to do. He had no friends other than Gladio and Ignis who were busy. No one would ever hold his heart like Noctis had so he didnt even bother chasing romantic interests. The only other things he did was clean his guns, read and look through his pictures.

There were days that he was grateful for his hobby and then some days where he cursed it. Days where he cursed it were when he stumbled across a some kind of photo that had Noctis in it in his possessions. Some were even from their high school days which hurt the most. In those pics their smiles were bright and uncaring. Unbeknown to the both of them of the pain and suffering that would come later in their lives. The worst of it all though was the two pictures he had found on Noctis bedside table. Brushing of the multiple layers of dirt on the frames he let out a sad smile as the first one depicted a freshly graduated Noctis posing with Ignis and Gladio. Their smiles bright as they pointed them at the camera. The next picture however had Prompto choking on a sob.

It was graduation day like the other two but this time it only had Noctis and Prompto in it. He remembers Ignis offering to take a couple of pictures of them that day. However the photo wasn’t one of them smiling for the camera or making a silly face. Instead it was a more intimate one that had been taken without either of there knowledge. In the photo Noctis was making a grumpy childish face as a good number of cherry blossoms had gotten stuck in his hair. It wasn’t that though that had Prompto crying. It was the fact that his younger self was standing across from the other and was picking out the petals with the most loving look. Even now he could see the love written all across his face in the picture. Clutching the frame tight to his chest he cried at the thought that perhaps if he would have told Noctis at the time of his feelings then perhaps he wouldn’t be in so much pain now. Needless to say he kept the pictures and often looked at them when he lay in bed.

5 years after Noctis death and Prompto was still in pain. Being as even his hobby caused him pain he was the most miserable he had ever been. His job was stressful and often he felt like he wasnt even being helpful. His bad coping habit had caused him to go overweight and yes while it was his fault that still didnt mean it hurt any less. He couldn’t even look in a mirror any more from disgust. This was never the life he had wanted for himself.

Every night had him repeating the same thing. And this night was no different or so he thought. It was the anniversary of Noctis death and a day that always killed Prompto. A day he spent paying his respects with Ignis and Gladio and then talking about Noctis for hours. However today he was not feeling it and Prompto had trudged home as it was getting dark. He was grateful that Ignis and Gladio had understood and let him go home early because as soon as he crawled into bed he started to sob. Long broken sobs that wracked his body and made him struggle for breath. As he cried he did the same thing he did every night and cursed the gods and kings. However at the same time he begged for them to give him back the man he loved. To somehow give them the happiness they all deserved. This went on for about a hour before Prompto finally cried himself to sleep as he did all nights.

However unbeknown to him was the figure of a beautiful woman appearing beside his bed. Smiling a sad smile Gentiana brushed away the left over tears away from his face.

"We have heard your prayers, be strong Prompto." Was all she said as then they were bathed in a bright light and time reset.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m sorry guys! But hey at least Prompto finally got his wish. I will admit I did self project a little on to him as when things make me upset I drown my feelings in food. If you guys have any question about Prompto’s behavior or the current world don’t be afraid to ask! 
> 
> Please leave a comment, kudos and bookmark!

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go guys. As mentioned above I have some huge plans for this fic so stick with me. And for Luna as well so trust me her fate will not be the same either. I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and keeps reading!
> 
> Come say hi and chat with me on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/violentmaiden)
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment,kudos and bookmark!


End file.
